


We Looked Like Giants

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gay, Implied Smut, M/M, Pining, Songfic, but nothing too graphic, ha gayyyyy, hanschen rilow is a bi con, hernst, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: You kids want some Hernst?orSomething about Ernst that drew Hanschen in. The blonde could usually charm his way to the hearts of cute people, but Ernst was different.





	We Looked Like Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm not dead!! I realized I've barely posted any Hernst so here it is. This was a request from the lovely lesbonage herself, shut_up_melchior. It's based off the song "We Looked Like Giants" by Death Cab for Cutie. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tIVVEIdu2g). There's some light nsfw that starts at "The plan" and ends at "It ended" in case that's not your thing. Also if you didn't see the tags this is set in a modern au in high school. Enjoy!!

Maybe it was his smile, or the way he nibbled his pencil, or how his lips moved when he read, but something about Ernst that drew Hanschen in. The blonde could usually charm his way to the hearts of cute people, but Ernst was different. However, today was the day: Hanschen was going to ask Ernst out. Today he wouldn’t get distracted by Ernst’s pretty eyes or his laugh or anything. Hanschen tried his best to look confident as he walked to Ernst’s locker with his usual swagger.

“Hi!” Ernst signed as Hanschen approached him. Ernst was holding onto his backpack straps and smiling. Hanschen could have melted right then and there but he forced himself to stay cool.

“Hi. How’s it going?” Hanschen signed.

“Great, actually! I got a 96% on my math test and Wendla made cookies. I think she’s in bio if you want to get some from her. How are you?”

“I’m great too. Well, not great because I-” Hanschen tried to flip his hair seductively but instead hit his head on the locker he was leaning on.

“Shit!” He yelled as his hand flew to his forehead.

“Crap! Are you okay?” Ernst signed before reached to touch Hanschen’s bruise.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” Hans signed before gingerly touching his forehead again.

“Should we go get an ice pack?” Ernst asked.

“No no, it’s fine”  
“You’re still cute when you bump your head, you know.” Ernst grew less concerned and more flirty.

“Thanks” the blonde boy couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You sure you don’t need me to kiss it or something?” Ernst signed, a coy smile on his lips.

“Oh God, you’re too nice.” Was Ernst flirting with him? Was this progress?

“Well you are one of my closest friends.” And just like that, Hansi’s heart sank again with the use of ‘friend’.

“Was there something you wanted to ask me?” Ernst signed, still smiling.

Right! What was it? God, Ernst was so hot. That sparkle in his eyes was so distracting, he was just so pretty… what was he going to ask?

“I forgot.” Hanschen felt like an idiot.

“Well, see you Hansi!” Hanschen internally kicked himself when he remembered that he was going to ask Ernst out.

He gave a weak wave as Ernst walked away. God, that boy was amazing. Hansi could never tell if Ernst was flirting or just being nice. Hanschen was being played at his own game and it was driving him crazy. How could he have everyone in the whole school except for the guy he wanted?

* * *

Hanschen was still distressing over the encounter a few days later. When He saw Ernst giggling over something with Georg Zirschnitz, his anger surged. It was gross, how close together they were. What was so funny that a dweeb like Georg could be saying? Hanschen felt a burning in his chest and stormed over to the boys before he could rationalize the situation.

“Hi! We were just talking-" Hanschen angrily cut Georg off before he could finish.

“Beat it, Zirschnitz,” He snapped without signing.

“Jeez, okay. See you Ernst” Georg signed to the other boy before exiting.

“What was that about?” Ernst looked confused. Why would him talking to Georg piss Hansi off so much?

“Why were you talking to him, of all people?” Hanschen questioned, still angry.

“He was telling me a funny story. I know him from Bio. Why do you care?” Ernst didn’t need permission to talk to people from Hanschen. Well, he and Georg weren’t exactly talking. Georg was trying to flirt with Ernst in his own Georgish way. Ernst had flirted back a little just for fun. But why would Hanschen care?

“I don’t, I just-“ If Hansi had a crush on Ernst, he would care.

“Jealous, Herr Rilow?” Ernst teased.

Hanschen felt his face start to heat up.

“No.” Oh he definitely was. Ernst could have squealed for joy and kissed him right then but decided to keep Hansi waiting.

“Really? Because you look pretty upset.” Ernst was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of rendering Hansi speechless, especially like this.

Next thing Ernst knew Hanschen had pinned him to the wall of the courtyard. He silently thanked God that there was no one around.

Ernst was terrified but still had the smallest bit of a grin on his face. He was loving how protective Hansi got suddenly.

Hanschen’s scowl turned into a sinister smirk before pressing his lips to the other boy’s. He pulled away after just a moment to see if Ernst was ok with his advances. Ernst took advantage of it and pressed Hanschen to the wall instead before reconnecting their lips. Hanschen sunk down on the wall as their kisses became slower and less sloppy. He let Ernst move on top of him and press his body into the soft grass. His hands had just moved to Ernst’s waist when they heard footsteps. Ernst quickly flung himself off of Hanschen and tried his best to look casual.

Luckily, it was only Moritz, who barely lifted his glance from his shoes to wave at the two boys. Still, it was a close call.

 

“What class do you have?” Hanschen signed after a moment.

“English. I can skip it.” Ernst knew that sounded desperate, but he was done with playing it cool.

“Are you suggesting that we get out of here?”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting, if you’d like to.”

“God, yes.”

* * *

 

The plan was to go back to Hanschen’s house. His parents worked late and Thea and Melitta usually went to friends’ houses after school. But when the boys found a secluded part behind the mountain passes on their way, they decided the urge to touch each other couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Are you a virgin?” Hansi signed when he felt Ernst’s hips start to grind against his.

“In theory. I’ve never gone all the way but I’ve done stuff, if that’s what you mean.” Ernst replied, trying not to blush at his own excitement.

“Would you want to-“ Hans began.

“Not today, not here, I couldn’t-”

“We don’t have to go all the way right now. I just wanted to know. I would never do that if you didn’t want to.”

Ernst smiled. “Could we go back to what we were doing?”

Hanschen smiled, genuinely this time, before his lips collided with Ernst’s once again.

 

It was all hands fisted in each others hair and slid down the other’s pants, lip bites and moans, and want.

“Is this good?” Hanschen was touching him and Ernst was savoring every second.

“Yes.” Was all Ernst could sign, nodding his head for more.

“Oh God- please!”

“Mmmm… oh Ernst, I’m gonna-“

It ended wrapped in each other’s arms, with just them and the warm breeze.

 

That day they were awkward and too excited and unsure, but it was the first of many. Once, sometimes twice a week that’s what they did. They’d sign themselves out of classes they didn’t need to be in or leave at free period to go explore each other’s bodies. It was there, behind the hills, secluded by tall grasses and flowers, on his back, that Ernst started to learn what love was. How to make love, and how to feel it so deeply for another person.

* * *

 “I think I’m falling in love with you,” Hanschen signed one afternoon. It was a Sunday afternoon, they boys had been eyeing each other throughout the entire service. Ernst had made an excuse about studying with Moritz and ran behind the church to meet Hansi.

“Really?” Ernst broke into the cheesiest grin and he didn’t even care. It was difficult not to melt with Hanschen’s head in his lap and the boy confessing feeling to him.

“Yes” Hanschen signed as he sat up. “Is that okay? Because I didn’t know if you liked me like that or just enjoyed the sex? Because that’s okay, I don’t-”

Ernst cut Hanschen’s signing off my softly pressing their lips together. Ernst smiled before answering Hanschen’s questions.

“I’m in love with you too. I do enjoy the sex, but I love you for more than that. I love all of you.”

Hanschen smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I’m usually not like this”

“Like what?” Ernst asked.

“At a loss for words, vulnerable, everything you make me feel.”

Ernst felt the same, but he didn’t need to say anything.The look on his face told Hansi everything.

“So where does that put us?” Ernst asked. He already knew the answer, but the two had never discussed it.

“You mean in this relationship?”

“Yes. Are we boyfriends?” Just so they were on the same page.

“I’d say so, if you want to be.”

“I definitely want to be.” The verbal reassurance was everything.

“Good.” Rhe pair enjoyed the comfortable silence for a moment until Hanschen started to laugh.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” It sounded ridiculous to say.

“Really? But all the people you’ve screwed?”

“Sex doesn’t always equal romance.”

“Right. Well it’s really not that hard. It’s pretty fun, actually. You know, holding hands in the hallway and sneaking into janitor’s closets’ to make out.”

“You’ve done all that?” It was Ernst’s turn to laugh.

“No, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“We can do that together.”

Ernst smiled before kissing Hanschen and pushing him down into the soft grass. He closed his eyes and turned to memorize exactly how it all felt, from the hands in his hair, to the way Ernst’s warm lips felt like heaven on his, to the tingling in his hands and feet.

 

The world felt so small compared to what he had with Ernst. The two of them were like giants. The world was insignificant.

**Author's Note:**

> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
